


The Languages I Know Are English and TommyInnit (I'm Still Deciding How Much I Regret Learning The Latter)

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Joking Around, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Purpled is very done with his friends, but it's okay. They have their merits. They bring him a good time. At least today they aren't breaking into that hotel that Tommy has an all access too. How did he even get that? Then again, he didn't let them into his house, they were just here when Purpled walked down the stairs this morning.
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	The Languages I Know Are English and TommyInnit (I'm Still Deciding How Much I Regret Learning The Latter)

Tommy stopped his throwing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth to ask a question. “On a scale from ‘Damn Daniel’ to ‘fre sha vaca do,’ how are you feeling?”

Without a beat Tubbo answered. “In between ‘it’s an avocado, thanks’ and ‘how do you defeat Captain America,’ but as a solid answer I would say: ‘I don’t need a degree to be a clothing hanger.’ How about you Ranboo?”

“Probably ‘Road Work Ahead.’”

“I speak many languages, and his is none of them.”

“Realy?” Tubbo turned to Purpled. “What languages to you know?”

“English and TommyInnit. I regret learning that one if I’m being honest.”

“Same though,” Ranboo said.

“He’s not that bad.”

“That’s like a French person telling you that French isn’t hard while you’re learning it and they’ve know it their whole lives.”

Ranboo shivered theatrically. “Ugh. French.”

“But TommyInnit’s not that bad.”

“I know! I’m great.” Tommy throws a handful of popcorn at Purpled. “Just learn Internet man.”

“No.”

“Even Ranboo did.”

“I’m pretty sure Ranboo taught you two Internet.”

“He did. He did.”

“TommyInnit learned Internet all on his own. Thank you very much.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Shut up.”

“But you really didn’t.”

“I said shut up.”

“You guys are nuts.”


End file.
